


Amelia Williams and Clara Oswald

by Jetainia



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Amy is sitting on her veranda when she gets a call from a very old friend of hers... Set after Angels take Manhattan and is simply an idea that I had at school when I was bored that links Amy and Clara. Oneshot.





	Amelia Williams and Clara Oswald

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about four years ago and haven't edited it. I know it doesn't fit canon but I liked the idea.   
> Also on Fanfiction.net

Come along Pond! Every day she would hear those words in her head, full of the life and enthusiasm that the Doctor always possessed. But the Doctor was gone now, gone forever. The Angels had taken her back to Rory, her wonderful husband, at a cost. She had had to leave the Doctor and the daughter she was barely getting to know, Melody Pond otherwise known as River Song.

Every day she would think back to the time when she would travel with the Doctor. All the adventures they’d had. Prisoner Zero, the Star Whale, the Daleks, the Silurians, Venice, the dream world, 1996, the cubes and, of course, the Weeping Angels.

She missed the excitement, the race of adrenaline that she received every day when travelling with the Doctor. She missed her daughter, the daughter that was older than Amy herself. The daughter who had Time Lord genetics. The daughter who had lived as Amy’s best friend for 20 years instead of a daughter. The daughter who had married the Doctor.

There was so much pain and misery in her life now. All she had were her memories of times long ago, even Rory had left her eventually.

A shrill ring echoed from her jumper pocket, dragging her out of her trance. She fished out her mobile and stared at it. She barely used her phone anymore, the only reason she kept it charged was because it had photos on it, photos from another time. The only person who knew her number was Rory but Rory was gone now. Hesitantly she answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Pond! Is that you?”

“Doctor? How are you doing this?”

“Calling you? Simple, I soniced a mobile phone so that it could call anywhere, anywhen and dialled your number.”

“Why now? Why not earlier?”

“Because now, it’s safe. If I had called you any sooner I would have caused history to change.”

“What makes now so special?”

“Amy, you know the answer to that. Please don’t make me say it.”

“Today’s the day I die isn’t it?”

“Yes and I’m sorry that you never had time to learn about your daughter. She still cries sometimes, your Melody Pond. When she thinks I can’t see her, she cries.”

“Look after her for me. Tell her I love her and tell her that she has a sister.”

“You had another daughter.”

“Yes, a normal one this time. No Time Lord genetics, her name’s Oswin, Oswin Williams if you want to look out for her.”

“I will.”

“It’s time now Doctor. I have to see Oswin before I go. Goodbye raggedy-man and thank-you.”

‘Run along Pond. See your daughter before the end. Run, run to your daughter and remember me.”

The line disconnected and Amy went to speak to Oswin, to tell her one last story. The story of the end and of the Doctor’s last words.

As the years passed Oswin grew older and married. She had a son and gave him the name Herbert Donnell Oswald. She, in turn, passed on the last story given to her by her mother. She told him about the phrase that became so special.

Herbert also married, he married the stranger who had saved him when he was blinded by a leaf. They had a daughter and named her Clara, Clara Oswin Oswald. She learnt the phrase that had been passed down from her Great-Grandmother, Amelia Williams.

Clara’s parents died and she worked as a nanny for some family friends. One day, her internet played up and she requested help from a shop lady. The lady had smiled sadly when she learnt Clara’s name and had given her a hug before getting her a number to call.

Once back home and ready to fix her internet, Clara called the number and, with one call,, started her journey through time and space with the person whose name was known by all the Oswald’s, the Doctor.

Towards the end of her journey, she made a choice. The choice to save the Doctor. She chose this for her great-grandmother. Amelia Williams would not be pleased if Clara let her imaginary friend die.

Before she started the journey of saving the Doctor, she turned to him. With a smile she repeated the phrase that he himself had spoken to Amelia, said in a way that was made for him.

“Run, run you clever boy and remember me.”


End file.
